Ron Stoppable: Potential Boy
by Taechunsa
Summary: A short oneshot about Ron's adventures in taking the SAT. Enjoy!


Ron Stoppable: Potential Boy

By Taechunsa

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I only borrow them for a time. We all know to whom the real credit for this genius belongs. Thank you, Robert Schooley and Mark McCorkle for sharing your wonderful creations with us.

--1--

Kim and Ron walked hand in hand down the street, as the chill morning wind blew leaves down the street.

"KP, hang up a sec. I need to mail my SAT application," Ron said as he unslung his backpack and rummage through it.

Kim smiled. "Did you finally get that filled out?"

"Yeah, it was a lot longer then the one for the ACT," Ron replied after he put the letter into the mail box.

Ron replaced his backpack, took Kim's hand, and continued down the street.

--2--

Three months later, Ron stood inline at the University of Denver waiting to enter the exam room for the SAT. I hate being away from Kim for so long, but this test is major, and she said that she would just be a distraction. He smiled at just how much of a distraction she could be, and at what her promised reward would be for a good score.

Ron took the ACT at the same time as Kim a number of months back, yet while Kim scored very well, Ron didn't score so well. Ron scoffed. Why did I have the bright idea that if I didn't do well on the ACT that I would do better on the SAT? Sure it's a different test, but still.

"Next."

Ron stepped forward.

"Name?"

"Ron Stoppable."

The grey haired lady tapped her pencil on her teeth as she flipped through the pages of the registrants. "Ah, here you are Mr. Stoppable."

"Identification and registration form," the lady demanded with an outstretched hand.

Ron handed her his driver's license and registration.

The lady looked at the driver's license then at Ron and then back at the driver's license.

Ron was getting worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Isn't your age a little off to be taking this test?"

Ron wasn't in any mood to be bad mouthed today. "_I,_ don't think so," he replied heatedly.

The lady's lips tightened at the venom in Ron's voice. "Whatever, it's your money you're wasting. Go on in and find a seat."

With his head held high, despite not feeling so sure about his prospects, Ron took back his two cards and entered the testing room.

--3--

Three hours had passed since the test started and Ron was tearing his hair out. Latin? Those damn study guides didn't have a thing in them about Latin. Where is the math? Where are the grammar questions?

"ARGGHHH!!"

Everyone turned to look at Ron as he nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ron read the next question silently to himself. "Which legal defense is most valid for a defendant being held liable for circumstantial injuries incurred by the plaintiff while trespassing on property in possession of the defendant?"

I can't ever recall learning this in school. But I know these terms. Didn't something like this happen on Perry Stonelayer in "The Case of the Disgruntled Cat Masseuse"? Yeah, it did, and Perry used answer B. Ron marked the bubble for B and went on to the next question.

--4--

Ron lay exhausted on the bed in his hotel room.

"I don't know why Kim. They just said that I had to come back tomorrow for the rest of the test."

"Ron, I am pretty sure that the SAT isn't a two day test."

"I didn't think so either, KP. But that is what they said."

Kim's brow furrowed. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Cut it, Ron. I know you better then that. Something is bothering you."

Ron sighed. "I don't think I did that well. There wasn't anything on the test that we studied. There wasn't even a single math question."

Kim again looked perplexed. "That doesn't make any sense. Maybe the math is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ron, I'm going to go now. You need to get some sleep so you are well rested tomorrow." Kim said as she blew him a kiss.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I am beat." Ron returned the kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kim said with a wink before signing off.

Ron lay back and mumbled. "Hope you still do after I prove how much of an idiot I am by blowing both the ACT and the SAT."

He pulled the covers over himself and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

--5--

The next day Ron drug himself back to the University of Denver's campus.

"So young man how is it going?" the old lady from the previous day asked with a bit of contempt as she collected Ron's ID and registration card.

Despite the bad dreams that he had last night he knew her type and wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. "Just fine."

"Actually, great." He straightened up to his full height. "I did so well yesterday that the Ron-Man had a small celebration for his pending success."

The old lady snorted. "Well, one thing is for sure. If you pass you certainly will fit into this group."

Ron retrieved his documents and entered the room in a state of confusion. What did she mean by that?

--6--

Four hours into the second day and Ron was worse off then before.

I knew that there would be essays but nothing like this. I mean this is ridiculous. If it wasn't for watching Perry Stonelayer and the inordinate amount of time I spend in courtrooms testifying against this villain or that, and amazingly Latin class, man was there a lot of Latin on this test, I wouldn't have known any of this.

Ron looked at the next question.

"ARGGHHH!!"

Ron again nervously smiled and rubbed his neck at the annoyed looks from the moderator and the snickers of his fellow test mates.

How am I supposed to write an entire essay on 'in loco parentis' What does 'in the place of a parent' even mean?

Wait a minute. I've heard Mr. B use that before. When was that? Oh yeah!

Ron began to write.

--7--

Eight hours later Ron felt like he had went sixteen rounds with Shego and lost every one. He drug himself out of the testing room and down the hallway towards his car.

He was so out of it that he barely even registered that the old lady was announcing that their results would be mailed out in six to eight weeks.

Great, well at least I have six to eight more weeks with Kim before she dumps me for being so dumb.

Like a zombie, Ron continued down the corridor intent on crashing for a while before heading home.

--8--

Kim was more then a little worried about Ron. She had talked to him just a few hours ago and he acted beaten. I don't understand it. We studied for the SAT. He knew that stuff inside and out. Mr. Barkin even administered a practice test and said that Ron was ready.

At least I convinced him to come by here before going home. If I know him he will need some reassurance that I won't dump him if he does poorly. I might even have to give him a small advance on that promise for a good score.

Kim blushed. Just to reassure him of course.

The lights playing across the living room window signaled Ron's arrival.

"Ron's here Kimmie."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll get the door."

Kim bounded up to the door intent to show Ron that, no matter what, she was proud of him for doing his best.

"Hello Possi…" Ron barely made it into the door and never got the chance to finish his welcome as Kim's lips cut him off.

"Wow, KP, you really know how to make a guy feel better," Ron said when they came up for air.

Kim licked her lips. "Only you potential boy. Only you."

Ron's countenance fell. "Yeah, potential boy. See if you say that in six to eight weeks when I get the results that I failed."

Kim took Ron's hand and drug him into the kitchen with her mom. "Don't get down on yourself Ron. I didn't think that I did that well when I took the ACT."

Ron sat down at the table with Kim. "Yeah, but Kim nothing that I studied was on that test."

"Kim's right dear. I didn't think that I passed the MCAT when I took it, but I did very well." Mrs. Dr. Possible placed a plate of goodies in front of Ron. "Eat. You need your strength. Those tests sap you."

Kim picked up a nacho, dipped it into the melted cheese and fed it to Ron. "So it is settled. No more worrying about the SAT until we get the scores back."

"Okay. Deal." Ron smiled a cheesy smile. "Besides, who could argue with a pair of gorgeous redheads?"

Kim playfully punched Ron in the arm, knocking him over.

"Ouch!"

--9--

Ron and Kim were walking home from school hand in hand. He knew that Kim was doing her best to reassure him that everything was going to be fine, but he still worried from time to time over the last seven weeks.

"Ron, quit worrying. Wasn't the down payment on the promise for a good score enough to reassure you that I am not going to dump you?"

Ron looked sheepishly at the ground as he blushed. Desperate times had called for desperate measures on Kim's part when Ron's funk reached a drastic low about five weeks ago. One good thing was that for the next few days he most definitely was _not_ worried about the score on his SAT. He was, however, worried about Mr. Dr. P catching wind of what Kim had worn for him and scheduling a one way trip to the nearest black hole.

Ron smiled. Oh, man but it would be worth it.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head. Had he said that out loud? "Uh… nothing KP," Ron said quickly with a blush.

Kim looked at him suspiciously. "Okay."

--10--

Ron and Kim had barely entered Ron's house when his mother called in from the other room. "Ron, you got mail today. I think it might be your test results."

Ron stiffened and begin to hyperventilate. Kim could literally see all of his nightmares over the last seven weeks pass across his eyes.

Reassurance time, girl.

Kim grabbed Ron's head with both hands and planted a huge kiss on him. Okay, he relaxed a little, but he is starting to tense up again. Time to step it up a notch. She brought her tongue into play.

She felt all of the tension drain out of Ron's body as he melted into her.

"Better now?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

Ron's only response was to stare at her glassy eyed and collapse on the floor. Kim just smirked. I guess I've still got it, even without the moodulator.

Leaving Ron on the floor Kim picked up the letter from the end table and knelt down next to the apparently comatose Ron. "Don't you want to open this and claim the rest of your reward?" Kim asked seductively.

Ron recovered rather quickly and sat up. "You do it KP. I can't." Ron said seriously.

Kim looked at Ron with a bit of sympathy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, please"

"Okay, then come over here." Kim moved to the couch and sat.

Ron moved next to her and eyed the letter as if it were an arch villain out to destroy the world.

"Here goes," Kim said as she tore the letter open and pulled out the paper.

--11--

Ron felt the air leave him. He saw the look of surprise spring to Kim's face and then she looked at him with a mixture of what he could only guess was incredulity and shock.

"I did that bad?"

Kim looked back at the letter for a second and then back at Ron. "You scored a 281."

Ron felt like he wanted to vomit. "A 281?" he asked weakly. "I didn't think you could score that low."

Tears came to Kim's eyes and he could see how hard she was working to keep her emotions in check. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"I completely understand if you want to dump me Kim. I wouldn't want to be saddled with a moron either."

Then the biggest smile Ron had ever seen split Kim's face and she started laughing.

Okay, I expected her to dump me, but laughing at me is a bit much. Ron stood swiftly from the couch in hurt shock. "Kim?!"

"What is going on?" Ron's mother asked as she entered the room.

"I got my scores back and they are terrible."

Ron's mom looked from Ron to his laughing girlfriend and back. "And that is funny how?"

"Beats the heck out of me. I didn't find it funny at all." Ron crossed his arms and glared at Kim as her continued laughter turned hurt to anger.

"Mrs. Stoppable..." Kim beckoned the older woman over and handed her the letter. "You have got to see this."

Ron watched as his mother's mouth fell open and she to started to laugh.

"Oh great. Not only is it enough that my girlfriend feels the need to laugh at me; my mother does as well?"

Kim finally gained control of her laughter. "You never cease to amaze, potential boy."

This was definitely not what Ron was expecting. Why did she call me potential boy? I just scored lower then possible on the SAT!

Mrs. Stoppable wiped nascent tears from the corners of her eyes. "Ronald, dear, where did you get the application forms for your test?"

Ron was confused. "I picked them up at the courthouse after Matt Yunder's trial. Why?"

"Because Ron, you didn't take the SAT. You took the Colorado Bar Exam and passed."

"Huh?" Ron said in confusion as he collapsed back onto the coach.

Kim sidled up next to Ron and gave him a huge hug. "Ron, I am sure that there might be some issues, but you are now officially a lawyer in the state of Colorado."

Ron looked stricken. "Does that mean that I still have to take the SAT?"

Both women laughed at the antics of the boy/man that they loved.

The End


End file.
